Of Loving Lies and Dishonest Truths
by MysticMarauder
Summary: previously And As For The Marauders Sequel to A Summer With The Marauders. Lily and Kay have found new love, but in this time of growing darkness not all will end happily. This is a story of love and hate, truth and lies, and compassion and jealousy
1. Chapter 1

**And As For The Marauders...  
_Sequel to: A Summer With The Marauders_ **

**A/N:** 3 years late, but in the making, I have finally decided to write a sequel to my first complete story on ffdotnet, **A Summer With The Marauders.** So first and foremost, I strongly suggest reading SWTM before reading this fanfic so you can understand the characters and get some more background as well as insight.

This fic will be a bit darker than the last, but I will try my hardest to get the humorous moments in as well. I'm really hoping some of my old readers will run across this fanfic, so if you have read my previous story feel free to review and let me know!

**Summary**: Sequel to **A Summer With The Marauders**. It's their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Lily and Kay have found new love, but in this time of darkness and growing power of Lord Voldemort not all will end happily. This is a story of love and hate, truth and lies, jealousy and compassion. It's a journey of eight people who will finally learn who exactly they can trust.

**Rating: T - Teen (13+)**

So without any further ado... I give you, And As For The Marauders...

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**.:meg:.**

--

_Lily looked at the steaming Hogwarts Express waiting steadily in front of them. This was the last time she'd be leaving home to take the train to school as a student. Despite the fact that she still had an entire year ahead of her, she became quite sad at the thought of not returning after then._

_James walked up beside her, standing with his hands in his pockets. "You alright?" He asked quietly as they stood close to one another._

_"Yeah," She replied looking up at him. "It's just sad you know? It's our last year" James let her words sink in before removing his hand from his pocket, and wrapping it securely around her body, pulling her into him, and gently kissing the top of her head._

_"It is sad," He said, keeping her close to him. "But at the same time it's going to be one of our best years, and to be honest, I can't wait to be able to have an entire common room to ourselves. I can kiss you whenever I want." He smiled cheekily down at her._

_Lily laughed softly, "You make it sound so romantic," She said sarcastically. "I don't know Mr. Potter, if all you think of me is a person to go and have your way with then I don't know if this is going to work out." Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him, and he knew she was just playing around with him. But nonetheless he needed her to know._

_"You're not that at all Lily Evans," He said taking hold of both of her hands. "There's so much about you I want to know, and learn. And this year is going to be the time to do so. I love you so much, and I can't wait to spend my life with you."_

_Lily stared at him wide eyed. "Your life?" She asked._

_James's smile faltered and he quickly ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I meant… this year. Yeah, this year." He said with a nervous laugh._

_Lily couldn't help but smile at his boyish nervousness. She leaned up kissing him soundly before whispering, "I love you."_

_He smiled stupidly back at her, and she slipped her hand into his as they walked toward the train._

--

James slid open a compartment door with the words 'Head Boy' and 'Head Girl' stenciled neatly on the smoky glass. He did a quick look around of the Prefects sitting in the compartment, making a mental note of who he'd get a long with and who would not be on his good side. His stomach turned as he noticed Severus Snape sitting next to a girl looking just as vile and unpleasant.

"Alright everyone," Lily called out gaining the room's attention. "As you probably know or have found out from other students, James and I are the Head Boy and Girl this year." There was a murmur of acknowledgement with a few 'congratulations' thrown in. "As such, we expect you to take orders without a quibble, and as long as you respect us," she pointedly looked over at the two Slytherins, "we will certainly respect you."

"Why don't you tell that to Potter and make him live by his own rules then," came the snide voice of the Slytherin girl sitting next to Severus.

James had seen her before, but he couldn't remember where…

Lily looked slightly taken aback and was about to respond when James intruded on her thought.

"What's your name?" He inquired checking his roster of prefects.

"Really Potter?" The girl glared up at him, "What was it you called me back in third year potions?" She tilted her head up with her finger tapping her chin as if in thought. "Oh that's right. Screwy-Seriana."

And it clicked. James remembered quite vividly now his joking around with Sirius during their potions class. Seriana Black. "That was three years ago. I'm not the same as before."

"Whatever," Seriana snapped back. "I don't mind Evans, but you Marauders are about as childish as they come. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he decided to make you Head Boy." She let out a laugh. "Although he seems a bit off his rocker these days with all the shit coming from his mouth. I can't wait until they finally fire that old toad. Or better yet, maybe he'll die in the next –"

"Shut up."

James' expression was lethal. He had subconsciously pulled his wand from his pocket and was now pointing it threateningly at Seriana. She smiled knowingly up at him.

"You won't do anything to me. You can't. Not without Dumbledore here to save your sorry ass." She glanced over at Evans. "Wouldn't want to upset your girlfriend either would you."

Lily, however, didn't seem to care if James had hexed her a thousand times over. She was glaring daggers at the Slytherin girl in front of her.

"Sit down and be quiet," She said softly, yet managing to get her point across through the sheer intensity of her voice. "Unless you want to be removed from your position." She added.

Seriana sent a sharp look at Lily before taking her seat once again.

"Now as I was saying before being rudely interrupted," Lily said continuing from where she had left off. The students around her seemed distracted however as James strode from the compartment. Lily turned only to see the glass door slide shut beside her with a loud click. Her heart sank. She wanted to go after James but knew she had to do her duty and instead turned back to the students in front of her. She let out a sigh as she looked over at Seriana.

This was going to be a long train ride…

--

The door slammed behind James as he entered the Marauders usual compartment.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Sirius asked sitting up quickly as James stormed in.

"Why are Slytherins such bitches?" James said pounding his fist against the window. The glass shuddered from the force of the hit.

"What'd Snape do this time?" Peter asked from the corner he was sitting in.

"It wasn't Snivelus. It was Seriana," James explained taking a seat next to Remus while letting out an exasperated sigh. His head dropped back against the wall as his eyes closed.

Remus let out a sound of discontentment. "I know what you mean with her."

"She's already gotten in trouble?" Sirius asked astonished. "We've only been on the train for…" He glanced at his watch, "a little over an hour."

"No," James replied shortly.

"Enlighten us James. Why else would you be associating your handsome self with Screwy-Seriana?" James opened his eyes and peered down at Sirius. Maybe they hadn't matured as much as he thought.

"She's a Prefect."

"What?!" Remus, Sirius, and Peter all carried the same expression on their face: wide eyes, jaw dropped, and looking at James as if he had just sprouted an extra head.

"Yeah," James replied standing up. "I'm sure we can thank Professor Spindler for that. You know how he adores her." James ruffled his hair. "I need to get back. I sort of left Lily for bait back there. I just had to get out before I did something I'd regret."

"I'll walk you back down there if you'd like." Sirius stood up, opening the door for James as he did, and gestured for James to go first.

"Thanks, mate."

--

**_Brief first chapter but I will hopefully have more soon! _**

**_Please review_**


	2. Chapter 2

**And As For The Marauders...  
_Sequel to: A Summer With The Marauders_**

**A/N:** Here's chapter two. Enjoy )

**Summary**: Sequel to **A Summer With The Marauders**. It's their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Lily and Kay have found new love, but in this time of darkness and growing power of Lord Voldemort not all will end happily. This is a story of love and hate, truth and lies, jealousy and compassion. It's a journey of eight people who will finally learn who exactly they can trust.

**Rating: T - Teen (13+)**

Read. Enjoy. Review.

.:meg:.

Kay Sanders sat quietly and contently in the spacious compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

She flipped the page of Witch Weekly Magazine and tapped a small sample box with her wand on a page adorned with beautiful models wearing expensive dresses and jewelry. A small puff of fragrance emitted from the page and she breathed in the scent closing her eyes.

"This one's wonderful," She said aloud to the group of girls sitting with her.

Madison, who was sitting next to Kay, looked up from her book and leaned toward Kay taking a deep breath in. She too closed her eyes as the warm musky fragrance reached her senses almost seeming to clear her mind of her thoughts.

"Mmm," She hummed softly. "I might have to buy some of that stuff. What's it called?"

Kay held up the magazine opened to the page with the fragrances on it.

"Sunrise Passion," Kelsey read aloud. "How raunchy."

"Raunchy? How is that raunchy?" Madison asked perplexed.

"I don't know," Kelsey replied. "It sounds raunchy"

Madison's quizzical look vanished at the sight of a person appearing at the door to the compartment.

"Are you Madison Waters?" The man asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"Yes sir," Mad replied wondering what was going on. "Did you need something?"

"If you could come with me, I've got a few questions for you." The man stepped away form the doorway as if to let her pass by.

Madison hesitated slightly.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," he said with an unconvincing smile on his face. "Go ahead and bring your belongings as well."

Mad glanced back at the others and grabbed her slingover. "I'll be seeing you guys later then I guess."

She followed the man out and closed the door behind her…

--

"You can't let her get to you mate," Sirius Black said as he and James stepped into the corridor.

"I know Padfoot," James replied under his breath as he tried to ignore the looks from a group of giggling third year girls.

"She'll never let it down. You need to just accept the fact that there is indeed one person in the world who will not grovel at your feet," Sirius said shooing the third year girls away in one fluid gesture. "He's taken ladies. Go find some other poor bloke to drown in your drool."

There was a collective grumble from the girls along with a few bursts of giggling at the fact that Sirius Black had just spoken to them.

"I swear these kids keep getting shorter," Sirius said glancing back momentarily. "I was not that little back in third year. They're all shrinking."

"Maybe it's more that you're growing," James replied as they reached the Head compartment.

James let out a sigh. He could hear the murmur of Lily's voice through the door as she wrapped up the assignment of duties to the prefects.

"I suppose I can just wait here for her to come out."

Sirius nodded in agreement and leaned against the wall of the hallway. "Remind me again what you have to do as Head Boy," he inquired.

"Be responsible," James responded rolling his eyes.

Sirius put on a lop-sided grin. "Right… So no more late night ventures into the Forbidden Forest.. no more sneaking to Honeydukes… No more oppressing poor little house elves for our own selfish needs." An unfitting look of revulsion appeared on his handsome face. "James I refuse to let you be Head Boy."

James laughed at his friend. "Don't worry mate. Nothing's changing."

"As long as Lily doesn't get you a full-fledged shock collar for that leash you're on."

James hit his friend upside the head. "Shut up you prat."

"James!"

The two boys looked up to see Lily standing in the doorway.

Sirius pushed off against the wall and retreated down the corridor. "I'll see you two later."

"James…" Lily stepped forward reaching her arms out for his.

"I'm sorry Lily." He stopped her before she could speak another word. "I know I shouldn't have left you in there alone, but I couldn't let myself say or do something I'd regret. I'm so sorry, love."

He pulled her into his body, wrapping his strong Quidditch-toned arms around her small frame.

"It's fine," She mumbled into his shirt.

In all honesty, it hadn't been fine. As soon as James left, the Ravenclaws found it necessary to find something wrong in almost everything she tried to instruct; the Slytherins continued to be placed on their high horses; and everyone else either didn't seem to care much for what Lily was saying, or was trying so hard to do their job right that they asked so many questions Lily wanted to scream out in frustration.

"It wasn't bad at all," she added hugging him tightly.

"Good," James replied pulling away. "Are we free to move about the train as we wish now?"

Lily nodded and he began to lead her back down the corridor.

--

"Good evening students!" The Great Hall fell silent as Headmaster Dumbledore stood from his seat at the Sorting Feast. "Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts!"

There were a few whoops from the crowd (Sirius being one).

"Now I'm sure you are all well aware of the rules and regulations, but I am still obliged to recite them once again to your receptive ears under the request of Argus Filch." A soft murmuring began to float around the room as students habitually discarded the next ten minutes of the headmaster's speech.

"Kay, where's Mad?" Sirius said tossing a chocolate frog card at her and hitting Kelsey instead.

"I don't know you dolt," Kay replied throwing the card back at him. "Stop throwing things at me."

Remus laughed softly as he leaned toward her kissing her softly on the side of the head.

"Really Sirius. Stop flirting with my girlfriend."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Moony. If I had been flirting, me and your girl would be in a broom closet somewhere." Sirius wriggled his eyebrows up and down as he looked over at Kay.

Kay pretended to throw up.

"And if you ever try that… you'll be living in a broom closet cursed to not let girls in."

Sirius looked appalled. "I say Moony! That is just pure despise that is. I never thought such a horrid train of words could emit from your pristine mouth!" He grabbed another chocolate frog from his robe pocket and shoved it in his mouth.

"Besides, I have a quite wonderful girlfriend who makes me unbelievably happy." He glanced around the room as if expecting to see her appear, "and who at the moment is missing in action."

"Well valiant knight," Kay replied, "you'd better go find your princess and pray she isn't locked up in a tower with some other prince who got to her first."

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed together slightly at the thought, but the concern vanished as quickly as it had come. "I do believe I shall, faithful friend. May I have the necessary?" He asked turning to Moony, who had already pulled out a intricately folded piece of blank parchment handing it to Sirius.

"What's –"

Kay was interrupted as Sirius announced to the table, "Fear not good people. I shall return victorious!"

Sirius stuck his arm straight up in the air (no doubt imagining a sword in hand), and then slowly began to sneak his way out of the Great Hall as Dumbledore finished up the rules and regulations of Hogwarts.

Kelsey rolled her eyes earning a laugh from Kay. "I sometimes wonder why so many girls swoon over him," Kelsey said noting the number of female eyes watching Sirius' progression to the door.

"Really though, where _is_ Mad?" Kay wondered aloud.

"She wasn't with you guys on the train?" Remus asked.

"She was," Kelsey responded. "But some creeper came in and made her come with him. I just hope she's not in trouble."

"And now ladies and gentlemen!" Dumbledore's voice carried strongly across the now loud murmuring of voices. "Let the Sorting begin!"

--

Sirius ducked behind a stone pillar and drew out the map from his robe pocket.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Immediately numerous lines began to form as if the ink were seeping up from underneath. In a matter of seconds a map of Hogwarts lay before him. He scanned the numerous hallways.

It took him less than a minute to find his target since everyone else was congregated in the Great Hall.

Well almost everyone else…

He peered down at the dot labeled Madison Waters. She was in a teacher's office in the east wing of the school. She was not alone, however. Another identical dot paced back and forth next to her with the name Artimus Bartok scripted neatly on the parchment.

Sirius felt his heart sink. He folded up the piece of parchment muttering "mischief managed" under his breath, and proceeded toward the stairs leading to the east wing classrooms.

"She's not cheating on you," Sirius said aloud to himself as he hurried up a staircase skipping every other step.

He finally came to the landing and saw the dimly lit east wing ahead of him. He walked slowly, trying hard not to disturb the silence.

About halfway down the hall he began to hear muffled voices coming from a door on his left. He moved toward it, kneeling down behind a statue of a tall witch. He could hear Madison's voice coming from within along with a man's voice.

"Mr. Bartok, I assure you this has nothing to do with me," Madison said.

"Unfortunately Miss Waters, I'm afraid it doesn't matter what you say at this point. I insist that you let the matter rest until further notice." There was the sound of a chair scraping against the stone floor along with rustling of paper. "Here." The man again. "Take this. If anything it will help you forget."

A moment's silence.

"Thank you," came Mad's voice.

"Until we meet again."

The door suddenly opened wide, and Sirius quickly ducked back behind the statue. He glimpsed a tall man with dark brown hair walking away in the opposite direction. Then Madison came forward, walking the way Sirius had come from, and passing him by completely.

Sirius held his breath until she was to the end of the corridor. Once she was out of sight he let out a deep breath and stood up feeling thoroughly perplexed.

--

"Finally," Dumbledore announced, "There are a couple very important and exciting announcements needed to be made."

Everyone's ears perked up and the room quickly fell silent. James and Lily, who had been helping with the first years quickly took their seats next to their friends.

"As most of you know, Professor Darcy has decided to leave us for the time being and so first and foremost, I am proud to announce that this years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Tesla Spindler." There was a scattered applause, with an unusually large amount of noise coming from the Slytherins for their Head of House.

"And with his new position, Professor Spindler has asked to coordinate a rather exciting event for the students. Professor, if you please…" Dumbledore stepped aside gesturing for Professor Spindler to take his place up front.

"Good evening students." The room was on edge now as everyone awaited the announcement. "Over the years I have had a number of students who have shown great potential in the defense of the Dark Arts. Having now become your teacher and mentor in the area, I have decided to coordinate a tournament. As many of you may remember, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament two years ago. This tournament will be similar, but in many ways much, much different."

There began to be chattering among the students as excitement began to fill the room.

"This tournament is a tradition at many foreign schools, and is always focused on a single subject. With Dumbledore's permission, I have decided to form the first Phoenix Fire Tournament here at Hogwarts."

There came many excited along with worried looks and voices from all over the Great Hall. A number of students began to tell stories they had heard from friends overseas of these Phoenix Tournaments.

"I've never heard of them," Kelsey said looking puzzled.

"They're ancient traditions in China," Remus said. "They only recently expanded from Asia over to Europe and America." He looked up at James. "Wasn't your father in one while he was schooling over in Russia?"

"Yeah. He used to tell me stories when I was a little kid about the tasks they were assigned. Some of them were ridiculous. But no two tournaments are alike. They're all a different set of rules and are designed to test the strengths of the individuals."

"Sounds fun to me," Kay said smiling.

"They can get dangerous," Remus replied.

"For tonight," Professor Spindler continued. "The only rule that will be announced is the age limit." There came a significant amount of grumbling at this. "The tournament will be open for fourth year and up. However, first through third year students will be involved in their own way."

Despite the thought of being a part of the tournament the glumness of the younger students was quite evident, and in many cases loudly evident.

"That concludes our Sorting Feast and Ceremony," Dumbledore said standing once again. "Official guidelines will be posted on the common room boards within the next few days. Goodnight everyone!"

Lily stood up and took James by the arm getting him to follow.

"I'm not done eating," He squealed as he was being dragged away from his food littered plate.

"We have to help the prefects and the first years," Lily said continuing to pull him.

"It's part of the job," Remus called, tossing him a piece of bread.

"I'm excited for this tournament," Kay said standing form her spot.

"I hope they do some kind of thinking game," Kelsey said as the two girls began to walk together. "I love solving puzzles."

"They probably will," Remus chimed in walking up to Kay's side and taking her hand in his. "They test most kinds of skills. It's the physical tasks you have to watch out for though."

"Why's that? Surely they don't do anything too dangerous," Kay asked.

"It's not the tasks you have to watch out for," Remus responded. "It's the people involved in the tasks and how far they're willing to go to win."

And with that they walked though the doors and out into their last year at Hogwarts…

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And As For The Marauders...**

**_Sequel to: A Summer With The Marauders_**

**Summary**: Sequel to **A Summer With The Marauders**. It's their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Lily and Kay have found new love, but in this time of darkness and growing power of Lord Voldemort not all will end happily. This is a story of love and hate, truth and lies, jealousy and compassion. It's a journey of eight people who will finally learn who exactly they can trust.

**Rating**: T - Teen (13+)

**A/N:** I apologize for the late update. I left on vacation and was hoping to get a chapter in before I left. Obviously I didn't… so sorry about that.

Good news: I have another chapter to give you!

Bad news: I will be leaving tomorrow (Friday the 11th) to go to Chicago for a week and a little bit. I'll try to write while I am gone, but I can't promise anything. As soon as I am home I will get back to writing and update.

As always please review. They're my motivation )

Thanks to everyone who's been reading!

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**.:meg:.**

* * *

Kay woke early the next morning to the low roll of thunder outside. She glanced to the window as the sound of rain tapping against the glass began to get louder. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes before glancing around at the room full of sleeping girls.

"Yay for being a light sleeper…" She mumbled groggily. Knowing there would be no chance of falling back asleep thanks to the rain, she slipped out of bed and quietly left the room.

As she descended the staircase she noticed a faint orange glow reflecting off the wall, no doubt coming from the common room. After six years at Hogwarts she had become accustomed to that soft flickering of light coming from the fire. It meant that someone was awake.

She slowed her pace and glanced around the edge of the staircase to find Sirius sitting on a maroon-red couch with his elbows resting on his knees with his wand held limply in his left hand. His head was hanging.

Kay stepped into the room. Sirius took no notice of her.

"Sirius?" She whispered.

Sirius jumped in his seat whipping around to see Kay standing behind him.

"Oh hey," He replied lamely, turning back around and staring into the fire.

Kay walked around the edge of the couch taking a seat on the other end.

"You ok?"

Sirius didn't respond right away. Kay watched him carefully as he seemed to think for a moment.

"I've just got something on my mind that I can't figure out," he said finally. "I couldn't sleep."

"Anything I could help with?" Kay asked turning so she was facing Sirius, with her arm up on the back of the couch.

Sirius glanced over at her as if debating whether or not to tell her.

"I don't know." Sirius leaned back into the couch letting out a deep sigh.

Kay didn't press the matter but instead sat in silence for a moment with Sirius. There was nothing awkward or weird about it. She wanted Sirius to know she was willing to listen but knew if she pushed him he'd feel as if he were being interrogated.

A few minutes later her patience paid off.

"It's about Mad," he said finally.

Kay turned her full attention back to him.

"What about her?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair in a very James-like motion.

"I found her during the Sorting Feast in a teacher's office talking to some man."

Kay was slightly thrown off. She hadn't expected to hear that he had found her. He showed no sign of it when they all met up the night before.

"I thought you couldn't find her," Kay said.

"No, I did." Sirius looked up at Kay. "She just doesn't know it." He looked away again.

"What was she doing in a teacher's office?"

"I didn't hear much of the conversation. She was saying something about how she wasn't responsible for something happening and he didn't seem to believe her really." Once again, Sirius looked over at Kay, turning as well so he was now facing her. "I don't understand why she hasn't told me about any of this."

There was the problem. Of course Sirius was worried about her. Kay was worried about her too. After she left from the train they hadn't seen Mad until they got back to the rooms after the feast.

"So you didn't see them?" She asked.

"They came out soon after me arriving. I didn't recognize the man, but Madison called him Bartok."

"I wonder if he was the same man that took her away from the train."

Sirius' gaze locked on hers. They looked at one another for a moment before both turning away.

"I'm sure she'll tell you what's going on in time, Sirius," Kay said finally.

"I hope so." His eyes darkened slightly as he stared into the fire once again. Kay couldn't help but watch him. "Otherwise, I don't know what will happen between us."

--

The rain continued throughout the rest of the morning. Luckily classes didn't start for another couple days, so there wouldn't be any trudging through wet and soggy grass and mud.

Schedules however were handed out at breakfast.

"Double potions," James groaned as he read over his. "I can't spend that long in a room full of Slytherins." He tried to grab Lily's schedule from her, but she tugged it out of his grasp.

"Excuse you," she said with a laugh.

"I want to see what we have together," he replied pouting.

Lily laid her schedule down on the table and took James' from him, placing it next her hers.

"All we have is Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lily noted with a frown.

James looked as well, his expression looking grim as he realized she was, indeed, correct.

"Maybe I can talk McGonagall into changing my schedule," James said.

Lily shook her head. "I'm sure it's my schedule that's making it this way. I'm taking a lot of different classes from you. Aside from Defense, Transfiguration and Potions, I'm taking all different courses."

Kelsey reached across the table and glanced at Lily's schedule. "My God Lily. Why are you taking…" She moved the schedule closer to her, squinting "… Advanced Muggle Political Science Studies" She dropped the schedule back in front of Lily. "You didn't even take _regular_ Political Science Studies."

"Professor Dumbledore is making an exception since I have parents who are involved in Muggle politics." She folded up her schedule stuffing it in her robe pocket. "He thinks I have enough experience with the matter to go into Advance."

"Ok then explain why you're taking two History of Magic courses?" Kelsey inquired.

"They're interesting and enlightening!" Lily retorted.

Kelsey looked at her as if she were crazy. "I'm sorry Lily, but none of Professor Binnes classes fall under either of those categories. They belong in the 'boring and useless' bin. You don't even _have_ to take History past your fifth year."

Lily rolled her eyes before turning to James and pointedly changing the subject. "Let's go find Sirius."

James looked at her confused, "I don't believe I've ever heard those words come from your mouth."

Lily stood up, grabbing James and pulling him out of the Great Hall.

--

Sirius wandered the halls as his thoughts continued to be consumed by the previous days events.

He was passing the library when the sound of Madison's voice came floating to his ears from within. He turned peering into the library. Before long, he found himself physically _in_ the library and walking casually toward the table in the back which his girlfriend was sitting at.

"Hey Mad," he said softly taking a seat next to her.

Madison looked up and smiled. "Hey." She turned back to the book she was looking at.

Sirius watched her for a moment as she began flipping through the pages, stopping occasionally on certain articles and then continuing to carry on through the book.

"You uh…" He scratched his head before flatting down his hair, "You do realize school hasn't started yet, right?"

She looked up at him with the hint of a smile on her beautiful face. Sirius felt the sudden urge to kiss her but found part of him keeping him from it. Instead he placed his arm around the back of her chair, and pulled his chair in closer to her.

"I do realize that," She replied stopping what she was doing and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So tell me then," Sirius kissed the top of her head, "why you are in here pouring over books instead of being out and enjoying our free time together."

"I was just catching up on some reading I wanted to finish before school started," She replied closing her eyes as she continued to lean on him.

Sirius lifted up the book on the table and read the title aloud, "The Dark Arts of Catalonia?"

Mad sat up. "Yeah."

"That's summer reading? Seems pretty heavy if you ask me."

Madison smiled at him. "I know it is. I just find it interesting."

As much as Sirius was convincing himself that what Kay said was true, that Mad would tell him what was going on when she was ready to, he couldn't help having a part of him that wasn't trusting her completely.

Looking at her, however, he couldn't help but remember how happy she had made him the past few months. He'd have to give her a fair chance. He couldn't be angry with her for a reason she didn't even know he knew about. He'd find out in time.

_'I just hope it's sooner rather than later,' _He thought as he helped Mad put her belongings back in her bag.

--

Remus and Kay were enjoying a rather nice lunch together when Sirius came running into the Great Hall toward them.

"Remus!" He stopped in front of them, panting as if he had been running for some time. "They're…" he tried to catch his breath, "they're…"

Remus and Kay just sat looking at him confused. "They're…" Remus pressed.

Sirius put a hand up before bending over with his hands on his knees, finally gaining control of his breathing. After a few moments he regained his standing position and had an excited grin on his face.

"They've posted the new rules."

--

Remus, Sirius, and Kay came hurrying in through the portrait to the Gryffindor Common Room. There was a huge group of students hovering around the announcement board.

"Make way," Sirius said pushing some of the younger kids to the side so they could get up to the front.

"Hey! We're reading too!" Came some third year boy's voice.

Sirius didn't seem to find it necessary to turn his attention to the boy and instead said something about how third years weren't even going to be IN the tournament, so bug off.

Kay reached the boards first and quickly read over the piece of parchment…

**PHOENIX FIRE TOURNAMENT RULES AND REGULATIONS**

SUBJECT OF FOCUS: _DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS_

AGE LIMIT:  
_FOURTH YEAR THROUGH SEVENTH YEAR STUDENTS  
OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

INITIAL RULES:  
_THROUGHOUT THE SCHOOL YEAR A SERIES OF TASKS (RANGING ANYWHERE  
FROM PHYSICAL TO MENTAL) WILL BE ADMINISTERED BY THE FACULTY  
OF HOGWARTS AND PERFORMED AND ACHIEVED SOLEY BY THE STUDENTS._

_STUDENTS WILL BE DIVIDED FIRST INTO HOUSES, THEN INTO TEAMS OF 6,  
WHO WILL BE BROKEN INTO GROUPS OF 3 FOR SPECIFIC EVENTS AND TASKS.  
TEAMS WILL BE CHOSEN FIRST BY GROUPS BEING THE SAME YEAR IN SCHOOL.  
IF PREVIOUS GROUP GUIDELINES ARE NOT FULLY MET MIXING OF YEARS WILL FOLLOW.  
IF PREVIOUS GROUP GUIDELINES ARE STILL NOT MET GROUPS OF 5 WILL BE MADE.  
NO TEAM WILL HAVE MEMBERS OF MORE THAN 1 SCHOOL YEAR APART._

**TASK 1:**

TASK: _UNANNOUNCED_

WHEN: _UNANNOUNCED_

TEAM SIZE:_ SIX MEMBERS_

PREPERATION: _EXTENSIVE RESEARCH OF DRAGONS_

ELIMINATION:_ WILL BE ANNOUNCED 1 HOUR BEFORE THE START OF THE TASK_

RULES: T_ASK AND TIME OF TASK WILL NOT BE KNOWN UNTIL  
12 HOURS BEFORE THE START OF THE TASK._

_TASK MUST OCCUR WITHIN A WEEK OF ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE TASK_

_TEAMS WITHIN THE SAME HOUSE WILL BE ALLOWED TO WORK TOGETHER  
INITIALLY BUT WILL NOT WORK TOGETHER DURING THE TASK_

**FURTHER RULES AND REGULATIONS WILL BE ANNOUNCED  
1 HOUR BEFORE THE START OF TASK**

**TEAMS WILL BE ANNOUNCED FIRST DAY OF TERM**

Kay turned to Remus who was standing next to James and Sirius. "We have to extensively research dragons?"

Remus shrugged. "I guess so."

James looked around the room grimly before turning his attention back to the group.

"Let's just hope we're all in the same group…"

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**And As For The Marauders...**_**Sequel to: A Summer With The Marauders**_

**Summary**: Sequel to **A Summer With The Marauders**. It's their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Lily and Kay have found new love, but in this time of darkness and growing power of Lord Voldemort not all will end happily. This is a story of love and hate, truth and lies, jealousy and compassion. It's a journey of eight people who will finally learn who exactly they can trust.

**Rating: T - Teen (13+)**

**A/N:** No excuse other than I'm getting settled back into college life. Here's chapter four. It's a bit longer than the others so hopefully it will sort of make up for the delay )

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**.:meg:.**

--

The few days they had before term went by faster than anyone wanted them to. Lily was about the only person who was actually looking forward to beginning the school year.

"You're insane," Sirius commented as she expressed her excitement after dinner the night before the start of term. He tossed a wadded piece of parchment into the crackling fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"I am not," Lily replied sternly. "There is nothing wrong with me wanting to learn. I enjoy it."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "The fact that you enjoy it makes you insane," He said scribbling down something on a new piece of parchment.

Lily let out a breath of exasperation as she turned to James as if waiting for him to say something to Sirius. James, however, was too caught up in a game of Wizards Chess with Remus.

"Queen to B6," He said, watching as his queen moved of her own accord.

Remus examined the board for a moment. "Rook to F4." The rook moved to its respective location causing James' king to fall to his knees and drop his sword.

"Checkmate."

Remus sat back, arms crossed, with a triumphant expression across his handsome face.

"I went easy on you," James said in an attempt to save is pride but only causing Remus to laugh.

Kay let out a yawn, stretching her arms high up over her head as she did.

"Tired?" Remus asked putting his arm up on the back of the couch behind her shoulders.

"A little," she replied through another yawn.

"Well I'm going to head up to bed," Lily announced as she stood from her spot next to James. "I want to get some reading in before Transfiguration tomorrow."

She leaned down giving James a quick kiss goodnight.

"She's got to be joking…" Sirius said looking at her stunned as she walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm. "One, it's only nine o'clock." He gestured to the wall clock on the opposite side of the room. "Two, school hasn't even started and she's doing work?"

James threw a pillow at his friend. "Shut up, Padfoot," he said laughing.

"I think I'm going to head up too," Kay said.

"Do you want to go down to breakfast with me in the morning?" Remus asked looking up at her.

"Sure. We both have Potions don't we?"

Remus nodded in reply.

"Sirius don't you have Potions too?" She called to Sirius who was in the process of throwing another piece of parchment in the fire.

"Both James and I do." The grin on his face was one that only a true Marauder could pull off, and Kay simply shook her head as she turned and went up the stairs.

Sirius grabbed yet another piece of parchment and began scribbling something down on it.

"What exactly are you doing Padfood?" James asked trying to grab the parchment from him.

"It's a note to Madison." Sirius kept his grip tight on the parchment preventing James from snatching it.

"Aren't we a little old to be writing notes to our girlfriends?" Remus inquired.

"I'm not going to give it to her." Sirius read over his current piece of parchment and let out a sigh.

"Is everything ok?" James asked.

"Yeah, mate." Sirius looked up at James as he folded the parchment neatly before putting it in his robe pocket. "Why wouldn't it be?"

He smiled and stood up, heading for the stairs up to the boys dormitory, and disappeared around the wall.

"Prick," James said half jokingly to Remus. They gave one another a quick glance both knowing what the other was thinking. _We'll get him to talk sooner or later._

--

PHOENIX FIRE TOURNAMENT

RULES AND REGULATIONS:

TEAM BREAKDOWNS FOR:

GRYFFINDOR HOUSE

GRIFFIN TEAM: REMUS LUPIN (7), PETER PETTIGREW (7), KELSEY MARTIN (7), MADISON WATERS (7), ANDREW DIGGLE (7), FRANK LONGBOTTOM (7)

PHOENIX TEAM: SIRIUS BLACK (7), JAMES POTTER (7), ALICE PREWETT (6), LILY EVANS (7), JOHN PEARSONS (6), KAY SANDERS (7)

DRAGON TEAM: ARTIMUS HEMSHIRE (6), BERTRAM AUBREY (6), BETTY BRAITHWAITE (6), BENJY FENWICK (5), BERTHA JORKINS (5), MARLENE MCKINNON (5)

SPHINX TEAM: AMANDA PEAKS (5), CICILIA POLKISS (5), HARRY ROOKWOOD (4), JORDAN SPINNET (4), MIRIAM STROUT (4), ZACHERY TURPIN (4)

The school was buzzing with talk as students discussed the newly announced teams.

"You better watch it Remus," Sirius said patting his friend hard on the back. "James and I will be coming at you guys so quick you won't even have time to think."

Remus raised a wary eyebrow. "Ok Sirius."

Sirius hopped in front of Remus as they all began to head toward their classes and began walking backwards so he could face Remus. "Be prepared my friend. We'll be infiltrating your plans, your thoughts, your ideas, even your closest social circle…"

Remus rolled his eyes. "You ARE my social circle, Sirius."

"You better watch out while strolling those dim-lit corridors. A pleasant evening frolic through the castle might just end in blood-shed."

"Ok Sirius."

"And in class too!" Sirius exclaimed. "Don't even THINK about asking to copy my homework. And as for quiz and test answers… I dare you to steal my knowledge."

"Make him shut up," Kelsey groaned nudging Madison in the side.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"First of all Sirius…" Remus had stopped walking all together. "The day that I ask you for answers to ANYTHING will be the day that James tells Snape he secretly loves him." James began a dramatic impression of throwing up at the foul words.  
Secondly…" He grabbed Kay by the hand and they turned down the corridor to the left leading to the Potions room. "Shut up, you prat."

--

Potions went by slower than it ever had before. After a grueling two hours of listening to introductory material, Remus, James, and Sirius split off to head to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lily was already seated and ready to go when they arrived. James quickly took a seat next to her as Professor Spindler entered the room.

"Welcome students to Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts." The professor waved his wand in front of the blank chalkboard. Suddenly, words began to appear as he began to list the classroom rules.

"You'd think we were incoming first years the way he's listing these off," Sirius said leaning forward to James who was sitting in front of him.

James smiled. "You know Slytherins need to take it all in slowly. It's not common sense to everyone, mate." Sirius let out a laugh which was louder than he must have thought it was because Professor Spindler stopped speaking and turned to him.

Sirius' expression sobered up as his eyes locked with his teacher's.

"Do you have something you'd like to say Mr. Black?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, sir, I most certainly do not. Why do you ask?"

Spinder's eyes narrows slightly. "Don't play stupid," he replied. "Although I honestly doubt you have to try."

James could sense the anger overcoming his friend and kicked him slightly underneath the desk.

Sirius didn't seem to take the hint, however. "I don't know, professor. In comparison to fellow students in the room," he gestured to the Slytherins, "I'd have to argue that I'm probably one of the smartest students in here."

"That's ten points from Gryffindor." Spindler was furious.

"For what? Being truthful?" Sirius retorted now just as angry as his professor.

"For talking back to a professor, Black."

Sirius scowled as Spindler strode back toward the blackboard. He turned to the half of the room with the Gryffindors saying, "I guess he doesn't deny it then. By calling me stupid he only clearly states how absolutely idiotic his Slytherins are…"

A murmur of sniggering came from the Gryffindors. Spindler, however, looked absolutely livid.

"That will be fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Black."

"I will take your criticism valiantly, Professor."

Spindler walked back to his desk to jot something down on a slip, (At this point, Sirius actually took the liberty to rise from his seat and do a dramatic bow to the professor at the front of the room), which he then brought over to Sirius.

"As well as two weeks detention."

--

"You already got detention?" Madison asked him stunned as she met up with Sirius, Remus, and James after their first class. "It hasn't even been half a day of school yet!"

"I know," Sirius replied. "But Spindler was being a complete arse. If he can insult me, I sure as hell can insult him back."

"Yeah, well next time you want to go insulting someone, let's not make it the one professor who loathes you," James said looking glum. "You're out of Quidditch practice for the start-up weeks which will put us drastically behind schedule."

Sirius frowned slightly. "Sorry, mate. I'll try to find a way to make it if I can."

"Tough luck with that," Remus said. "I've got to get to Transfiguration. See you." He headed off in the opposite direction.

"Divination, right?" Sirius asked James.

"Yeah. What about you, Mad?"

"Same," She replied adjusting her bag on her shoulder and beginning to head toward their Divination class.

After they ascended the ladder leading up to the circular room above, Mad hurried over to where Kay had already saved two tables for them.

Professor Trelawney came bustling in the room from her office wearing her typical bug-eyed glasses that magnified her already large eyes.

"Welcome, welcome," She said as she strode over to her desk with a dramatic spin around which caused her many veils and flowing layers to billow out behind her. "With a few minor exceptions which will occur during our class today, I am aware that you are all familiar with the do's and don'ts of my classroom. My mind has been intercepting the call from the Beyond that undoubtedly is telling me that today the students will learn best with partners of the opposite gender!"

Sirius and James exchanged a knowing look at this statement. After six years of being in Divination they had grown to know that Trelawney most likely did not have the 'Sight' for seeing the future. It was an easy course, however, and would provide a boost in their overall grades.

"Pair up students! Opposite Gender! Hurry up now!"

"James you want to be partners?" Mad asked grabbing him by the arm and pulling him onto the puffed up futon next to her.

"You don't want to be with me?" Sirius asked with a look of mock sadness on his face.

"Of course I do, but I haven't been partners with James in years," She replied. "Not to mention I love prying into the relationship of the infamous Potter and his Lilyflower."

"I guess that leaves you with me then," Sirius said to Kay as she slid over next to him.

"Give some space now students!" Professor Trelawney loudly announced to the room. "I will have no groups interacting during this exercise so make sure you are away from the others."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he stood from his seat and he and Kay moved to a table further away form James and Madison. Many students had dropped the course long ago, leaving only ten people in their seventh year class, which gave an abundant amount of space in the room.

"Alright now." Professor Trelawney opened the textbook on her desk to a marked page. "We will be combining the use of Astrology, as well as tea leaf readings, and perhaps the orb if we can get to it today. Although, I have already foreseen that we will not."

"Sounds like a fun time," Sirius muttered making Kay smile at him with a small chuckle.

As they set up their station with the necessary tools and items, Kay decided to find out if Sirius had talked to Madison.

"No, I haven't," Sirius replied a little glumly. "I don't know if I should bring it up or not."

He began to flip through the pages in his Divination book until he came to the Astrology section.

"She needs to know eventually, Sirius," Kay said looking up at him from the tea cup she was crushing tea leaves in. "I know I don't have much of a right to tell you what to do. You can make your own decisions," She set the cup aside, "but Madison will catch on eventually, no matter how hard you try to keep it from her that you know something."

Sirius stopped skimming the pages and looked up at Kay. He knew she was right. He knew Madison well enough to know that this couldn't go on the way it was currently. But he also knew that talking to her could end badly as well.

"I'll talk to her," he said softly flipping through the pages once again. "Eventually."

"Now if you would all please listen up." Trelawney was back at the front of the room, (she had spent the last few minutes making sure everyone was set up and ready). "I'd like you to do a tea leaf reading to find out your partner's aura surroundings, then use the astrological charts in the book to align the tea readings with their respective locations on the charts. Use your inner eye!"

Kay glanced down at the tealeaves she had prepared before handing them to Sirius to interpret.

"You've got the flying dove, so," (he paused thinking for a moment), "your future holds hope. And here you've got a somewhat distorted heart shape. If I remember correctly that means change in relationships."

"Ok, now let's look at the charts," Kay said pulling the book toward her so they could both see. "Venus and Saturn should be aligning within the next fortnight which means…"

"… trials of integrity."

Kay looked up at Sirius. "Wow, Black. I'm rather surprised at your knowledge in Divination."

Sirius sat back with a smug grin on his face. "What can I say? I'm just brilliant."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," Kay replied.

After what seemed like hours Divination was finally over.

"I'm going to catch up with Lily before her next class," James said as the rest of the group turned to head down to the Great Hall for lunch.

Sirius stayed back for a second with a knowing smile on his face.

"What?" James asked confused.

"Since the two of you decided to actually use the Head Boy and Girl's rooms… I have this strange feeling that we won't be seeing either of you very often."

"Shut up, Padfoot," James replied with a small laugh, "It's not like that."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"Alright, it's sort of like that," James corrected himself.

"There's my best mate," Sirius said giving James a sound pat on the back before turning to catch up with the rest of the group. "I knew you wouldn't be sleeping in separate rooms. Maybe Mad and I could steal your extra one sometime!" He called.

James vaguely noticed a fleeting look of sadness cross his best friend's face. Before he had time to even dwell on it, however, Sirius had turned and was jogging down the hallway.

James took a sharp left and hurried up to the Head's living quarters. He got to the portrait covering the entrance and muttered the password before stepping through and into the spacious common area.

"Lily?" He called to the empty room. After waiting a couple seconds for a reply, he walked to the door to his room and pushed it open. Everything was orderly and tidy. _That won't last long with me living here…_

He stepped toward the bathroom, which was adjoining to Lily's room, and pushed the door open.

What he had not been expecting was to find Lily wrapped very loosely in a towel, facing the mirror on the other side of the room. He stared at her bare back, his eyes following her smooth skin down to where the towel dipped just above her lower back. His mind was telling him to shut the door and knock as if nothing had happened but his body was sending some very different signals.

Lily finally turned around. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of him.

"James!"

She quickly reached to make sure her towel was wrapped securely around her.

"I…I'm…" James seemed to have lost all ability to talk as he simply stared at his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, I should've… should've knocked…"

His rational thoughts finally kicked in and he strode from the room, his face now burning red, and closed the door quickly behind him.

He threw himself down on his bed and let out a deep breath. All that was running through his mind was Lily wrapped loosely in a towel, and no matter how much he tried to tell himself that he wasn't an immature child anymore, he couldn't help the thoughts now running through his mind.

Minutes later, Lily timidly opened the bathroom door once again and stepped into his room, her arms wrapped around her front. She wasn't making eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry Lily," James said standing and walking up to her. "I wanted to leave I just… couldn't. Please, I'm sorry. I'll knock from now on, I promise. I didn't mean to walk in on you like that, I don't-"

"James."

James stopped talking and was surprised to find Lily smiling softly at him. "I'm not angry with you."

She stepped toward him. "You're not?" He asked confused.

"Of course not. First of all, you just surprised me. Secondly, you're my boyfriend so it's not like you were perving on me. And third, I love you." She took his hands in hers. "And I know you love me." She stepped forward so their bodies were touching. "I'm pretty sure before long you'll be seeing more than that."

James' eyes widened slightly at her last comment. He hadn't expected her to be so forward.

Lily giggled softly. "Apparently, you don't know me as well as you thought you did," she responded, playfully tugging on his shirt collar, pulling him toward her slightly.

James grinned at her as he tipped her chin up with his finger bringing her lips to his in a soft kiss. He pulled away a few moments later, eyes still closed.

When he finally opened them, he found Lily's sparkling green ones staring back at him. He was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming affection toward her as he stared into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her and let her feel how much he loved her. Everything about her.

"I love you, Lily," he said in almost a whisper. He kissed her once again soundly, his lips moving against hers gently. He felt her tongue nudge at his lips and opened up to her, kissing her deeply for the first time since they had arrived at Hogwarts.

Before long they were on the bed together, Lily laying snuggly underneath James' Quidditch-toned body. He moved his lips from her mouth and trailed light kisses down her cheek and finally to her neck where he began to kiss her harder.

Lily let out a sigh of satisfaction. She giggled softly as he kissed right beneath her ear, causing him to move away from her slightly.

"What?" He asked as he shifted from her and leaned on his elbow beside her.

"It just tickled," she replied shifting as well so she could face him.

"Why were you showering anyway?" He asked suddenly. "I thought you had class."

His fingers were running lightly down her arm as he spoke and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"We got out early so I thought I'd come and freshen up since I didn't get a chance to this morning." James had tugged her sleeve down over her shoulder.

"Mmm.." James was now kissing her exposed shoulder, moving slowly once again back up to her neck.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked with a laugh.

"Not for food," He replied between kisses. As if on cue, his stomach let out a rumble.

"Oh really?" Lily asked with an amused smile on her face.

"Ok, fine." James said in defeat. He rolled off her once again and began to stand from his bed.

"Maybe we can pick up where we left off a little later," Lily said adjusting her shirt so it was covering her shoulder again.

"That sounds like a brilliant plan," James replied pulling her up off the bed and bringing her lips to his.

--

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Loving Lies and Dishonest Truths :: **_**Sequel to: A Summer With The Marauders**_

_**(Previously And As For The Marauders)**_

**Summary**: Sequel to **A Summer With The Marauders**. It's their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Lily and Kay have found new love, but in this time of darkness and growing power of Lord Voldemort not all will end happily. This is a story of love and hate, truth and lies, jealousy and compassion. It's a journey of eight people who will finally learn who exactly they can trust.

**Rating: T - Teen (13+)**

**A/N:** I'm going to just stop giving reasons for my random postings. I will apologize for it being so long since the last one though. I'm hoping the summer will give me some good time to catch up on my writing. So definitely expect more posts in the coming weeks! =D

Also, a thank you to all of you who have been reviewing! I love to read the feedback, and it is such an inspiration for me to keep writing if I know what you all think. So please review if you can! =)

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**.:meg:.**

"Hey Mad, toss me another piece of parchment," Kay said as she finished scribbling the definition of Aconite on her already ink-ridden paper.

Mad was hastily writing as well and didn't bother to stop her frantic pace as she blindly reached for a piece of parchment behind her and then threw it over to Kay's bed.

"Close…" Kay commented as she stood from her bed to pick up the paper which had landed a good six feet away.

"Why do we have to write this essay anyway?" Kelsey asked as she set down her quill and began to massage her hand. "It's all review." She picked up her parchment and began skimming over it. "I think Spindler is just trying to get back at Black for what happened in class today."

Madison simply shrugged as she continued to write while twirling her hair with her fingers.

"Have either of you even started looking up information on dragons for the Tournament?" Kelsey asked.

There was a simultaneous 'nope' from the other two girls.

"I have a feeling Lily can make up for my lack of intelligence in the area," Kay commented, earning a snort of laughter from Mad.

"It's so strange not having her stay here in the dorms." Mad set down her quill and parchment and leaned back against her bed. "It's not the same."

"Well," Kelsey replied, "we'll have to make sure we raid the Head Dorm every now and then."

"I second that," Kay said as she folded her essay in half and tucked it into her slingover. "I've got to head out." She pulled the bag onto her shoulder as she stood up. "I told James I'd help him and Sirius with their Transfiguration homework."

"You're coming back for tonight right?" Kelsey asked as she tossed her paper onto her nightstand and looked over at Kay.

"What's going on tonight?" Kay asked as she pulled the door open.

"The Marauders' Annual Kick-off-the-school-year-with-a-crazy-party-and-screw-homework Party," Kelsey replied with a grin.

Kay let out a laugh. "You know I'm there." She walked through the door, closing it behind her.

She quickly descended the stairs and stepped out into the empty Common Room. With a sigh she went and sat at one of the tables nearest to the window.

After flipping through her Transfiguration book for a few minutes she glanced up at the clock on the opposite wall.

7:06

'Go figure they're late,' she thought to herself as she glanced back down to her book.

"HEY!"

Kay stifled a scream as Sirius' hands clasped down on her shoulders from behind.

"Black!" Kay said turning around quickly and swatting at his arm. "You scared me."

Sirius grinned as he took a seat next to her, tossing his book down on the table haphazardly. "James has to do emergency Head duties."

"Emergency head duties?" Kay questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. Which probably is the equivalent to 'snogging with Evans is more fun than doing homework'."

Kay let out a laugh as she dragged Sirius' book from the middle of the table to right in front of him. "Well then, let's get started."

She flipped her book open, and Sirius quickly mimicked her actions turning to the same page she was on.

"_Techniques for Transfiguring Objects of Quantity and Size_," Sirius read aloud as he stared at the chapter title. He looked up at Kay. "Sounds pretty boring."

Kay rolled her eyes. "Is there anything that you Marauders _don't_ find boring that's involved with schoolwork?"

Sirius smirked. "Yes, Miss Sanders. There is."

"And what would that be?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is very fun and enlightening." He leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head "Plus it gives us an abundant supply of spells to test out on Slytherins," he added with a triumphant grin.

Kay rolled her eyes, chuckling as she flipped to the next page in her book. "Let's get this over with."

Two grueling hours later, Sirius had his upper body splayed across the table, his face pressed flush against its wooden top with his mouth hung open as he tried to take in everything Kay was saying.

"Did you get that copied down?" She asked brightly looking up from her worksheet they were filling out.

Silence.

"Sirius!" Kay tapped her parchment against his head causing him to jump slightly as he sat up and looked at her with weary eyes. "Huh?"

Kay let out a sigh. "I guess we should give up for the night." She said slouching back into her seat.

"If that's what you want," Sirius replied happily closing his book and folding up his homework, which he managed to crumble up as he shoved it into his bag.

Kay stood up from her seat as she began to gather her things.

"So where are you headed?" She asked as Sirius pushed his chair in.

"I've got about an hour before James will want to get our Marauders' Annual Kick-off-the-school-year-with-a-crazy-party-and-screw-homework Party set up," He responded with a glance at the clock. "I was thinking of going down to the kitchens for a bite to eat if you'd care to join me." Sirius said as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly.

"Sure, why not." Kay replied smiling, and they both headed toward the door.

* * *

James ran his hand through Lily's hair as he pressed his lips lightly to her neck.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he trailed soft kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

Lily chuckled softly before pulling him away from her. "James, you need to finish up your essay." She could feel herself becoming short of breath as he continued to kiss her. "Professor Spindler won't exactly be thrilled if you show up with only three words written down."

"Mmm," James murmered. "I'll just explain that I had to ravish my beautiful, sexy girlfriend and he'll get over it."

"Don't make me use magic on you," Lily threatened pushing away from him once again.

James suddenly sat up straight and glared at her. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would," Lily replied, wand in hand.

"But.." James stumbled over whatever he was trying to say and instead resulted to giving her rather convincing puppy eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Lily retorted, standing up and pulling James with her. "You are going to finish this essay or I won't kiss you for the rest of the week."

"I honestly doubt you'd be able to pull that off," James replied with a sly smile. He leaned toward her bringing his lips mere inches from hers then stopped and looked into her eyes.

Lily stared back letting her mind wander to how perfect he was for her. She began to take in all his facial attributes. His deep hazel eyes that she knew could read her like a book despite her inability to always read him. His soft hair laying delicately against his forehead, strands falling into his eyes. She took in his smooth skin that was just begging to be touched. Finally, she looked down at his mouth, leaning in even closer letting her lips brush his in a feather-light touch.

And if it wasn't for James breathing out sharply from her close proximity…. Lily wouldn't have snapped to her senses and pulled away.

"_Liiiilyy_…" James whined trying to tug her back to him. "Come on, give me a kiss." He wrapped his arms around her mid section trying to pull her onto him, but she stood up from the bed.

"I'm serious James. No kisses. I can withhold from a physical relationship for a week rather easily so don't think that I'll change my mind." Lily retorted with a smirk on her face.

James let out a frustrated groan as he flung himself back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

Lily laughed softly at him and took a seat on the edge of the bed. James' eyes snapped open as he looked over at her.

He sat up abruptly and moved next to her looking at her rather seriously. "You cannot give me a look like you just gave me and not want to kiss me Lily Evans." His eyes dropped to her lips. "I know that look, and I know you know that look. So I know that you know that I know that look is THE look and that you know I know that THAT look... means I get a kiss."

Lily stared at him inquisitorially before smiling and giving him a very quick peck on the cheek. "There you go love."

She stood up and began to move around the room opening the drawers to her dresser and looking through her closet.

"Fine." James looked defeated. He stood up and walked toward the bathroom door that lead to his room. "Well, I only have a few minutes before Sirius will want me to help him set up for the party so I need to go get ready."

"You sound like a girl," Lily teased as she pulled a dress from its hanger and held it up to her body for him to see. "You think this will look good for tonight?" She asked eyeing the dress as James watched her.

"You'll look beautiful no matter what you wear," James replied with a genuine hint of a smile.

"Oh well in that case I could just settle for something more comfortable like my bathrobes…" Lily said jokingly.

"Or no robes at all," James commented leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest; A wicked smile was plastered across his face.

"There's an idea. I'm sure all the Gryffindor boys would just LOVE to see me naked."

James' expression changed to one of anger. "On second thought, scratch that." He turned and walked through the bathroom to his room. "Although, you can save that one for later when we're alone!" He called back to her.

Lily laughed. "Not for at least a week apparently!"

* * *

"I didn't know house elves could cook this well!" Kay expressed as she took a bite of a chocolate tart.

"They're amazing," Sirius commented through a mouthful of cake.

"Lovely," Kay commented giving him an appalled expression.

Sirius swallowed audibly. "Sorry," he said leaning back against the wall they were sitting next to. "I was starving."

"Well we did miss dinner," Kay pointed out.

"And we all know that Marauders don't fair well when not fed at the proper hour."

"I did learn that over this past summer."

They fell into a comfortable silence as both their thoughts meandered to the events of the past few months.

"It's so crazy you know," Sirius said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Just… how we all became really good friends all of the sudden," Sirius explained.

"Well I was already friends with you and James," Kay replied.

"True. But like the other three of you and the other three - well, two. Peter doesn't count- of me. We all just work out well together."

"To be honest I'm not that surprised." Kay moved to sit next to Sirius against the wall. "Lily was bound to end up with James, that's for sure. And you and Mad are good for each other in your own way. I wouldn't have initially put you two together, but after getting to know Mad a little better, it made more sense. Me and Remus was kind of a random thing. I literally had no idea that he liked me." Kay smiled as she thought of all her moments with Remus from the summer.

Her expression turned dark, however, after a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked turning to face her.

Kay looked down trying to find a way to phrase what she was thinking about. "It's nothing really," She said finally.

"Kay…" Sirius leaned down slightly so he could make eye contact with her. "You're one of my best friends. What's wrong?"

Kay rested her head back against the wall and let out a deep sigh. "I feel so guilty about what happened that night when I was stabbed." She closed her eyes in an attempt to get rid of the tears she could feel building up.

"Why do you feel guilty, Kay? None of that was your fault."

"But it WAS my fault, Sirius. I shouldn't have tried to intervene." Kay's eyes continued to water up and she wiped them furiously before any tears had the chance to escape. "Remus probably thought I was a complete idiot for doing what I did. I feel so stupid!"

Sirius moved closer to her and rested his hand gently on her arm. "Kay, look at me." She did.

"What you did that night was very brave. Yes, it might not have been the smartest decision, but maybe it was the right decision." Kay continued to look at him unconvinced. "And I can promise you that Remus doesn't think you were stupid. He was so worried about you Kay. It killed me… all of us, to see him the way he was when you were in a coma. I've never seen that kind of fear in his eyes before, or that kind of pain in his expression and voice. All he could think about was you getting better. That's all he cared about."

Kay smiled half-heartedly.

"He loves you , Kay," Sirius added with a soft smile. "I'm certain of that."

Kay wiped her eyes again letting out the breath that had been choked up within her. "I don't want to cause him that kind of pain again," She said finally staring ahead of her.

"Well," Sirius moved back to sitting against the wall. "You just need to learn to not take on random men on the street who are two times your size. I know you can kick some major butt, but maybe you should save your intense butt-kicking skills for Slytherins."

Kay let out a laugh, and looked over at him smiling. "Or for you Maruders when you really need it."

"I resent that," Sirius said putting a hand to his chest in mock-hurt.

"You guys pulled nine pranks on me last year," Kay accused.

Sirius thought about this for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "Touche, my friend."

"You ready to head up to your infamous party?" Kay asked, moving to get up.

Sirius quickly hopped to his feet and reached a hand down to help pull her up. "That I am."

"I didn't know you were such a gentlemen, Black."

"Eh, it's a very rare occasion." Sirius said with a shrug. "C'mon," He said extending his arm out for her to take. "Time to go get trashed."

* * *

Music was booming throughout the Common Room as the masses of Gryffindors began to pour in from the dormitories.

"You remembered the silencing charm right Moony," Sirius yelled to his friend across the room.

Remus, who was talking to Andrew Diggle, gave him a thumbs up. Sirius smiled and grabbed a drink from the punch table, gulping it down quickly.

James walked up to him and patted him on the back. "We did well, Padfoot," he said surveying the room. It was already packed and the party hadn't even been going on for more than ten minutes.

"And what would make it even better is if our girlfriends would hurry the hell up and get down here," Sirius said placing his now empty cup back down on the table where it vanished, only to be replaced by a full glass of punch.

"I second that," James said grabbing a drink for himself. "Lily insisted that she had to get ready with Mad, Kay, and Kelsey. That was like an hour and half ago, so you'd think they'd be done by now."

"Maybe they got lost coming down the stairs?" Sirius supplied with a sheepish grin.

James was about to respond with a witty comment when something caught his sight. Lily was descending the stairs and James nearly choked on his drink as he stared up at her.

Lily was wearing a very form-fitting emerald green dress that hugged to her figure beautifully and cut off around her mid-thigh. She wore her fiery-red hair straight, which she didn't often do. It fluttered stunningly behind her as she walked, and James couldn't help but notice the low-cut neckline. He eyed her entire body as she made her way toward him. His eyes fell to her swaying hips as she walked and down to her slender legs.

She finally was standing right in front of him and James couldn't form a coherent sentence if his life depended on it. He simply stood there gaping at her trying to catch his breath.

So naturally, Sirius stepped in to voice the thought on every boys' mind…

"Damn, Evans… You look… hot!" He was smiling widely at her as he looked her up and down.

Lily gave him a glare before turning to James again. "Well?" She said spinning around so he could see her. "What do you think?" She moved her body closer to his and snaked her arms around his waist, pulling his body flush against hers.

James cleared his throat trying to find his voice. "Wha-What happened to the other dress you showed me?" He finally managed.

Lily grinned childishly before replying. "I thought I'd surprise you. Plus, you didn't seem to really care for the other one I showed you." She leaned her head up next to his and whispered into his ear, "Not to mention this one's going to make it so much fun not having you be allowed to kiss me."

She pulled back and James stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Did you finish your essay?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Can I lie just for tonight?" James asked pulling her back to him with a devilish grin on his face as he leaned toward her bringing his lips close to hers.

Lily leaned back and shook her head. "Sorry, love." She took a step back from him. "Your choice not mine." She moved toward the punch table and picked up a drink, downing it quickly.

"What's in here?" She asked smelling her cup questioningly.

"Whatever Sirius decided to mix in it," Remus commented from next to her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "As long as we don't have a replay of last time this happened..."

"Oy, Remus!"

Remus turned to find Sirius waving for him and Lily to come join him and Peter over by the couches. James was already seated by Sirius taking a drink from a beer.

Lily and Remus walked over, and Lily plopped herself down next to James snuggling up close to him.

"So where are _our_ girlfriends?" Sirius questioned gesturing to him and Remus.

"Mad was having a bit of trouble trying to decide what to wear… They should be here any minute though," Lily replied taking James' drink from him and taking a long sip.

"Since when do you drink out of choice?" James asked her taking his beer back.

"Since I met you guys," Lily replied with a laugh.

"Hey babe!" Madison walked around the edge of the sofa and took a seat on Sirius' lap. He smiled up at her giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hello beautiful," Sirius replied kissing her again. "Where have you been all day?"

"I was busy with homework," Mad replied kissing him lightly. "I'm sorry it's been so long since we've gotten to hang out."

"I think we can make up for it, yes?" Sirius replied pulling her mouth to his and kissing her deeply.

"Ok guys," Remus interjected. "We can only handle so much of this before we will physically pry you two apart."

Sirius continued to kiss Madison as he flicked Remus off.

James burst out laughing and downed the last of his drink.

Just then Kay walked over carrying a few drinks that she sat on the table. "Help yourselves. I figured you'd need them with THAT going on closeby." She gestured toward Sirius and Mad who were now in a full-on snogging session.

"You're an angel, love," Remus said grinning as he tugged her arm so she'd sit next to him.

He quickly leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. "You look stunning," He said, then kissed her gently on the neck before putting his arm around her.

_Two hours later…_

They all had had a decent amount to drink, and Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter were in a rather heated debate over which Quidditch teams would be going to the World Cup, while Kay, Lily, and Mad were gossiping about Kelsey who was talking with Andrew Diggle.

"He's so adorable!" Mad exclaimed. "They'd make such a cute couple too."

"I'd bet money that they hook up by the end of the night," Kay said sipping from another cup of Sirius' Special Punch.

"No more bets for me," Madison replied laughing.

Kelsey grabbed Andrew by the hand and began to lead him toward the girls.

"Oooh, they're coming over!" Lily half squealed as she moved over making room for them to sit down.

"Hey guys," Kelsey said smiling as she and Andrew sat down next to Lily. "You guys know Andrew right?"

"Of course," Mad replied. "We're on the same Phoenix Fire team."

"I'm Kay." Kay waved from her spot next to Madison.

"Yeah, we have Divination together don't we?" Andrew asked as he put his arm up on the back of the couch behind Kelsey.

"I think so," Kay replied.

"And of course you know Lily," Kelsey added hitting Lily lightly on the knee. Lily smiled at him with a laugh, which he returned.

"So are you guys… together?" Mad asked, eyes sparkling at the prospect.

Kelsey laughed at her friend before replying. "No. We just got to talking and hit it off so I invited him over to hang out with us."

Mad seemed a little put out by this, but in her drunken state soon got over it

"I love this song!" She exclaimed jumping up. She swayed slightly as she lost her balance but soon was making her way to the middle of the room where she started to dance.

"C'mon," Kelsey said pulling Andrew up from the couch to follow Madison.

Lily then got up and walked over to where the boys were still arguing and yanked James up from his spot getting him to follow her out to where the others were dancing. "Let's dance James!"

James was a little surprised by Lily's decision to dance, but was past the point of caring due to the amount he had drunk already.

Lily pulled him close to her and began to sway her body back and forth up close to him. James put his hand on her lower back, pushing her even tighter to his body. She smiled at him as she ran a hand through her long hair.

James' body was on fire as she continued to dance close to him. If he could have his way, he would take her right then and there. His body started taking over his thoughts and movements, and he began to kiss up her neck. He listened as she sighed at his touch. Every sound coming from her driving him wild.

He kissed below her ear, then her neck, her collarbone, slowly moving back up toward her mouth.

He was just about to kiss her lips when she moved her head away and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, Potter," she said moving her head once again next to his. "I promised I wouldn't."

James let out a cry of frustration. "Come on Lily. You're drunk. You're not supposed to be thinking rationally," he pouted.

Lily laughed loudly at his expression. "Does it seem like I'm thinking very rationally. I'm practically having sex with you on a dance floor in front of a ton of people." She moved close to him once again," And believe me… I want to rip your clothes off your body and do things you never thought I was capable of." She laughed as his eyes grew wide and a grin spread across his face.

"I'm not stopping you," James replied stopping all movement between them, and pulling her body to his. His eyes were dark with lust as he watched her. His hand slowly reached up pushing the stray hairs from her face. And instead of dropping it back down to his side, he slid his fingers along her cheek and cupped the side of her face in his hand.

Lily felt her heart stop. Despite her rather drunken state, she understood the seriousness behind his expression She knew he meant it. Her breathing became rapid at his touch and all her senses were going crazy.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, the fragrance of his cologne still present on him, intoxicating her senses.

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt his eyes still on her.

James watched for Lily's response. There was now a crowd of people dancing all around them, but he maintained his focus on Lily. He had never wanted her more than he did right now, and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to control his natural urges which were constantly building within him.

Lily then smiled jokingly and began to laugh.

James looked at her confused. "What?" He asked.

Lily continued to laugh. "James," Lily replied, his name dragging from her lips.

'Maybe she's farther gone than I thought' he thought.

"I made… a promise that I would not kiss you for a week," Lily was saying in a very motherly way. "If we screw each other how will we not kiss? That just doesn't make… sense, silly." She laughed again.

James laughed with her and pulled her close to him. "Let's get you some water, love." He said helping her walk over to the couches.

They sat down, and Lily quickly leaned against his body. He conjured up a glass of water and began to stroke her hair gently as she drank.

"You're so perfect James," Lily murmured as her eyes closed. "One day you'll have lots of babies… and they'll be beautiful like you. And they'll be perfect like you. Lots of babies… more babies than… than I can count on my hands." Lily began to point to all her fingers. "That's a lot of freaking babies… like… nineteen babies, James."

James chuckled to himself as he listened to her ramble. He continued to stroke her hair, and her speech slowly began to fade into silence as she drifted off to sleep.

He looked down at her as she lay in his arms and gently kissed her forehead. "As long as it's _our_ nineteen babies," he whispered to her knowing she would never hear it.

With a final kiss on her forehead, he leaned back against the couch and soon found himself drifting off into a dream-ridden sleep filled with thoughts of Lily and their nineteen babies…

 _**Please review! :)**_


End file.
